Mischievious and Beauty
by LianaDare8
Summary: Loki entered earth to find a beautiful brunette named Darcy. But he also found Jane, the mortal he despised. Will he take hold of Jane? Will he fall in love with Darcy? Will he go home? The story. . . holds the answers. . . Currently on hiatus because I need to redo this story badly!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 1

"Jane," No answer, "Jane," Still no answer, "JANE!" Shouted Darci. Jane then woke up to see Darci slapping her around.

"What do you want!" Jane moaned. She slammed her face into a pillow and tried to go back to sleep. "I was dreaming about Thor!" Jane mumbled loudly into her pillow.

"Well we all dreamt about Thor too!" Darci said sarcastically. Jane sat up and glared at Darci. Jane decided to get up and leaving her bed a mess. Darci made the bed and when she was done she saw that Jane was in the shower. Darci decided to go make some coffee. Jane loved her coffee. Darci let Jane make breakfast. Jane came out in some jeans and boots with a plaid shirt and a grey tank top underneath. Darci offered her some coffee and Jane excepted. After Jane made some eggs and bacon Eric came in.

"How are you all this fine morning?" Eric said, putting Jane's newspaper on the table. Darci offered him a cup of coffee. Eric grabbed some breakfast and started reading the newspaper. Darci was just eating when she saw the sky turn dark and evil.

"Jane!" Darci shouted, looking at the dark and evil clouds. Jane dropped her coffee and it spiller everywhere. Not caring, Jane started running to the car. Darci and Eric followed her. Slamming the car doors, Jane started driving. As soon as they got to the middle of the desert, they quickly ran out of the car. Jane looked upset to not find her true love there waiting for her. Eric looked at this man. Darci ran over and bent down in front of the man and said,

"Does he need CPR because I totally know CPR." The man was handsome. He was tall with pale skin and black straight hair. His eyes were green like an emerald. His wore a golden breastplate and some black trousers. He had a green cape attached to his shoulders. He had some boots on too. Darci was amazed by the man that it was like love at first site. Maybe he knew Thor.

"Wha- who is this," Jane shouted, "This is not Thor! This is some boy!" Jane shouted again. Darci ignored her rude comment and reached to touch the mans face. The man quickly grabbed Darci's hand causing her to yelp. The man woke up and started remembering what happened.

~Flashback~

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouted. Loki looked so dark and mischievous.

"Well well, what did this woman do to you to make you so kind hearted!" Loki shouted so eavily. Loki hated doing this to his brother. He did love Thor. Even if he was arrogant, and a child. Even if Loki truly wasn't Asgard blood. He still loved Thor because he was his brother. He was his child hood friend. All the other kids made fun of him because of his power for sorcery. They loved Thor because he was handsome and strong and the true heir to the throne. But Loki would not give in so easily. He still fought. All he wanted to do was to prove to his father that he was worthy on being on the throne. All Loki was used for was to be used as a treaty between Odin and the Frost Giants. He fought Thor and ended up hanging from the bridge. Thor was holding on tightly and Odin was holding on too Thor.

"I did it for you father!" Loki shouted, holding on to his father's staff.

Thor was trying to grab on to Loki when his father said,

"No Loki."

Loki was heart broken. He decided to let go of his father's staff and Thor said,

"Loki noooooooo!"

Loki quickly sat up and saw a beautiful brunette woman. He saw another one that looked angry and saw a blonde man. He knew who the woman was that was standing up. It was the mortal that Thor loved. The mortal that ruined everything! He wanted to kill her. But, he thought of a new plan. Since Thor destroyed the Bifrost he thought that this mortal might know where to go. He got up and fell back down. Darci quickly said,

"Your hurt! You need help." She smiled at Loki and Loki couldn't help but smile back.

End of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And check out my other one too!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 2

As Darci helped Loki into the car Jane rushed and slammed her car door. Darci gently layed Loki down on the floor of the car. Eric sat in the front and Darci was with Loki. Darci touched Loki's face and couldn't help but notice that Loki had a fever.

"Hey you guys, he has a fever!" Darci said. She then grabbed his hand and he tightened the grip. It hurt Darci but she didn't say anything. We got back to their lab and carried him in there. Eric cleared off a desk and put him on there. Jane got a pillow and blanket. I thought that maybe this breastplate was too heavy fo him so I took it off. He reminded me so much of Thor. He had a nice chest. He was strong. I tried to let go of his hand so I could pull the blankets back up but he didn't even let go. I smiled and used one hand to pull the blankets back up. He always held my hand. It made me smile. After a while I fell asleep.

"Unhhh, what the- WHOA! Where am I!" Loki shouted, looking around the room. He kept looking until he noticed a girl. He noticed he was holding her hand. She was warm. He couldn't help but smile. She was cute. The girl woke up and looked up. Her hair was in her face. She moved her hair out of her face and noticed the man was awake. Loki let go of her hand and sat up. The girl then said,

"Hi. My name is Darci. We met, yesterday and you had a fever and I helped you and well you held my hand." Loki couldn't help but blush. Darci giggled.

"Thank you. I'm Loki Odinson. I'm sure you all know Thor, my brother." Loki asaid, getting of the desk and walking around.

"Your Loki? OMYGOD! I have heard so much about you! Thor is so awesome!" Darci shouted. Loki looked at her weird. jane came in and said,

"Looks like your awake. How are you feeling?" Loki looked at her in disgust. He was about to say something until Darci interupted and said,

"Jane! This is Loki! You know, Thor's brother." Jane's eyes widened. She dropped her stuff and ran to Loki and said,

"Your Loki? Wow! Hows Thor? Is he okay? Does he talk about me?" Loki was about to say that he betrayed him until. . . he came up with a plan. He thought that maybe the mortal woman Jane knew how to get back. So he lied and pretended to like her.

"Thor? Oh Thors great! Still arrogant as ever! Of course he talks about you!" Loki said, smirking. Jane was so excited.

"Uhh, may I offer you a shower? Your hair was filthy when I felt it." Darci said, showing him the door to the bathroom. Loki excepted and took a shower. Darci had to turn it on for him. she looked at his clothes to try and find a size. She guessed and went shopping for clothes. She came back and Loki was out of the shower and wearing a towel. Darci offered him some boxers, jeans, and a short sleeved shirt. They actually fit him pretty well. She then gave him some socks and some tennis shoes. They also fit him. When he was done Eric came in with some pizza. Jane told him everything and was shocked. He knew that Loki was the enemy because his mother use to tell him the story between Thor and Loki. But he thought that maybe Loki changed. Jane offered Loki some pizza and Loki excepted. Biting into the pizza, he thought it was pretty good.

"Do you have a place to stay Loki?" Jane aksed biting her pizza.

"Umm, no I don't." Loki said, looking at the pizza.

"You can stay at my place!" Darci offered, looking and smiling at Loki.

"I would like that." Loki said, eating his pizza. After dinner Darci went home and Loki followed. Darci lived in a one room apartment.

"Welcome to home sweet home." Darci said, taking off her jacket and putting it in the closet. "I'm going to go take a shower." Darci said, walking to her bedroom. Loki nodded and continued looking around her home.

Bit small isn't it? Loki thought to himself. He found a picture with Jane, Eric, Thor, and Darci herself. Thor and Jane looked happy. Eric was just to old to him. But Darci was different. He thought Darci was more pretty then Jane. Darci came out wearing some sweats, a plain purple shirt, some socks and some slippers. She brought out some blankets and a pillow an set up a little bed on the couch. She sat down and turned on the T.V. She got back up and brought some sweats and a white shirt out for Loki to wear. Loki went to go change and came out to see some popcorn and waiting for them. Darci had a movie all set out for them. It was. . . Lord of the Rings! Loki thought the movie was okay but Darci enjoyed it.

"So, what was Thor like here?" Loki asked, turning his head to Darci.

"Thor. . . was great. He was funny. He loved to eat. We where good friends." Darci said, looking at Loki and smiling. They went back to watching the movie and when the movie was over, Darci fell asleep. Loki coudn't help but Chuckle. He turned off the DVD player and the T.V. and carried Darci to her room.

Shes light. Loki thought to himself. He turned off the light and went to bed himself.

"Come on Loki! Jane is waiting for us!" Darci shouted, waiting by the door. Loki came out and said,

"I'm ready miss Darci." Darci giggled and went out the door with Loki following. She locked the door and got to her van. She climbed in and Loki did the same. She started driving and stopped to get some coffee in the city. They also got some bagels. They soon got to the lab and saw Eric and Jane there. They went inside and placed the food and drinks on a table. Jane then said,

"I think I know how to get to Asgard."

End of chapter 2! Can't wait to see Loki's face! Please review! I also want to thank Kayla1193, Wickedchik500, and Steawbaby Chick for the wonderful review! Thank you and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 3

~~~Loki~~~

"What did you just say?" Loki asked, walking towards Jane.

"I think I know how to get to Thor in Asgard." Jane said, looking through her notebook. Loki was shocked to here this. Did Jane really have a way home? He was going to have to really gain her trust to get back home. Then maybe I'll kill her. I then asked,

"May I see it?"

"Umm, not right now. I still need to find out if its true or not. I'm going to take my breakfast and study for a bit. Darci, why don't you take Loki out for a while." Jane said, grabbing her coffee and bagel and leaving.

"So, where do you want to g- OH I know this great place! Lets go to the Zoo!" Darci shouted, getting on the computer and ordering tickets. "Do you want to come with us Eric?" Darci asked.

"No, I'll probably go get a drink or two." Eric said, leaving to his car. Darci bought the tickets and we left. After a while we finally got to the Zoo. We showed the tickets and got in. We saw a few animals. I liked the Tiger a lot. Strong animal. Hunts for its prey. Makes sure it fets it. Leaves nothing in return. Its arrogant. Looking for battle. Much like Thor.

"You seem to pay attention to the tiger a lot." Darci said, walking beside me and admiring the tiger as well.

"Yes I do. Its srtong but arrogant." I said, looking at Darci.

"Tell me Darci, do you have an older sibling?" I asked, turning my body towards her.

"Yes, I do. My older sister. Shes the main one of the family. Shes married and works as a model. My parents think Science and Magic is boring. They always wanted me to be just like her. So I left at the age of 18. Never saw them again." Darci said, looking at me.

"Have you. . . have you ever been jealous of your sister that you would betray her? Make her do something wrong and fix it for her so you could be worthy of your family?" I asked, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"What? No! Not for the world. I love my sister! We might not have anything in common but we love each other. Sure, I might have been jealous some times but look what I have! I'm 21 and I'm doing just fine!" Darci shouted. I let go of her shoulders and thought about it for a while. Did I do wrong? Did I ruin my relationship with my best friend? My brother? Even though we didn't have the same blood I still loved him. We were truly brothers! I don't know. "Is that why you betrayed Thor?" Darci asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe my ears. Darci knew so much about me.

"Yes. He had it coming! He was so arrogant! But, I did do wrong to him. I manipulated him." I said, walking away. darci followed and grabbed my hand and said,

"Why don't we stop talking about it and get some lunch!" I smiled and nodded my head. We grabbed some hotdogs and started talking.

"So your the God of Mischief right?" Darci asked, stuffing her face with a hotdog.

"Yep. Thor is the God of Thunder. I'm sure you already know that." I said, biting the hotdog. Darci giggled and finished her hotdog.

"We should probably go check up on Jane." Darci said, holding out her hand for me to grab. I grabbed her hand and we started walking to the Van. I like this girl. I thought to myself. Shes cute, and funny, and knows what to say. We got in the van and started walking. When we got to the lab. we saw Jane knocked out.

"Jane!" Darci shouted, running to Jane. I ran towards her and didn't see the notebook in sight. Jane woke up and said,

"They took my notebook!"

End of chapter 3! Please Review! I want to thank, LoneAngel666, 6Kimiko6, Kayla1193, Wickedchik500, and Starwbaby Chick! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 4

~~~Loki~~~

"What do you mean they took the notebook?" I asked Jane, helping her up.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. They were spying on us and I saw them and try to run away but they knocked me out and stole the notebook. I even found out how to get to Asgard!" Jane said, rubbing her head.

"Great. Just great! I'll go get it!" I shouted.

"Not without our help! We've been there and you haven't!" Jane shouted, grabbing the keys to the van and leaving. Darci, Eric, and I followed Jane into the car. After a while we got to the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane told me how to get in and out because she saw Thor get in but not out. But she knew how to get out. I got out of the car and sneaked in. I disguised myself as one of them and got in nice and easy. As soon as I saw the Clark guy. He was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D is what I've heard. I tried to listen but only got a little bit.

"So, Thor's brother is here huh? Were gonna need him for half of this to get to Asgard. But this is extraordinary!" Clark said, looking threw the notebook. " Agent Sitwell! Take this notebook to my office! And make sure no one follows you." Clark said, handing Sitwell the notebook. After Sitwell left I started following him. I needed to be careful because I heard these guys were good at what they do. I saw him walk into the office and come back out. I went into the office and found the notebook on the desk. I saw something else strange too. It looked like a piece of the Bifrost. Was the Bifrost here? Was it destroyed? I took the piece of the Bifrost and ran out. The cameras found me and the alarm went off. Guards came everywhere and started surrounding me. I smirked and used my duplicating spell. They were so confused! I started running while they were attacking my other mes. I got out alive and uncaptured and hid. I looked through the notebook and my eyes widened. We needed Thor's lighting and my freezing power combined to make a new Bifrost. I couldn't believe this. How did this mortal woman know how to make a Bifrost? It doesn't make any sense at all! I started running again and found Jane and the others waiting for me. I handed Jane the notebook and we started driving. We got back to the lab.

"Okay, so how do we get to Asgard?" Darci asked.

"We need Loki's freeze and Thor's lighting to create a new Bifrost! Only a Bifrost can take us to Asgard!" Jane said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Because. Did you find a piece of the Bifrost?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I did. And I was quite curious on what happened to the Bifrost." I said.

"Okay, when you came to Earth, I saw a little piece of something and knew what it was right away. It was gold and there is no gold in New Mexico! So I took it and studied it. It had the power of lighting and ice and I knew the power of those too. You and Thor! But S.H.I.E.L.D. took it!" Jane said. I smile and showed her the piece of the Bifrost. I was going to trust her until I get home. I then realized something. How are we going to get Thor's lighting?

"Umm, one problem, how do we get Thor's lighting?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Easy, if Thor is the God of Thunder then when the next thunderstorm comes, we use it! Easy as pie!" Jane said. Darci ran to Eric's laptop and checked the weather.

"Looks like the next thunderstorm won't be until next Thursday!" Darci shouted, getting off the computer. "What do we do until then?" Darci asked Jane.

"I, am going to build the Bifrost with Eric's help. You are going to keep Loki busy!" Jane shouted, grabbing her supplies and leaving with Eric.

"So what do you want to do today?" Darci asked, grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag.

"I am kind of hungry." I said, making a hole in my arm for Darci to put her arms through. She smiled and put her arm through my arm and said,

"I am too. Lets go some place fancy. Like Red Lobster!" Darci shouted. We got into the van and started driving to Red Lobster. Darci ordered the Lobster and I did too. I kind of felt sorry for this lobster. He was boiled. . . alive. . .

"So, what is Asgard like?" Darci asked, eating one of the lobster's leg.

"Its beautiful. Its basically where magic and science where created. If you went there Darci, you would known as an Valhalla angel." I said, looking at Darci in the eyes.

"Why thank you! No one has ever said that to me before!" Darci said, giggling. I smiled and went back to eating. After a while we went home and we talked for a while. Darci was a very unique girl. When we left for bed I realized something. I still had the Frost Giant Relic!

End of Chapter 4! Review! I want to thank LoneAngel666, Wickedchik500, 6Kimiko6, Kayla1193, and Strawbaby Chick! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 5

~~~~Loki~~~~

I still had the Frost Giant relic! Oh yeah! I could just. . . take over Earth with the relic and make Darci my. . . queen. . . but Earth is such a disgusting realm. Asgard is better than Earth. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning by Darci.

"Unhhh! What do you want!" I shouted, throwing the pillow at Darci. The pillow landed on Darci's face.

"Thank you. . . Listen, you need some clothes so were gonna go shopping. Okay?" Darci asked, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at Loki.

"Shopping? Isn't that the maids job?" I asked, sitting up.

"No. Your at Earth. Remember? So get you butt up and get take a shower and get dressed!" Darci shouted, pulling the blankets off of me. I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I came out wearing a suit and some men's shoe.

"Wow. . . you look pretty fancy. I like it!" Darci shouted, fixing my tie.

"I'm gonna start dressing like this for now on." I said, smiling at Darci while she was fixing my tie. We got to the mall and entered this mens store. It had a lot of suits and I was happy. We bought about 4 or 5 and a couple of ties and shoes. Darci went shopping. She got some pants and shirts and when I saw this store called Victoria's Secret. I was kind of amazed by the clothes. I mean, there was this picture of a woman in a bra and panties. Darci saw when she was finished and dragged me off. We went out for lunch and really enjoyed each others company.

~~~~~~~Few Days later~~~~~~~

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Hello!" Darci said, answering her phone.

"Hey Darci! Get Loki over here! I need his help with something!" Jane said, through the telephone.

Darci and I rushed to the lab and saw Jane outside.

"What do you need?" I asked, helping Jane down.

"Do you still have that piece of the Bifrost?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Well, if you want to go home, this Bifrost has to be gold and have a little bit of power so give it here." Jane said, holding out her hand. I gave her the piece of the Bifrost and she attached it to the rest of the Bifrost she built. When she attached it, the whole turned gold in less than a minute! "Well, tomorrow is Thursday! The day Thor realeases his power so until then, lets relaxe!" Jane said, we hid the Bifrost and went out. I wondered if Thor and Odin knew I still had the Frost Giant Relic. . .

~~~~Thor~~~~

As I was walking down to the bridge again, I stopped and stood next to the Gate Keeper. "How is she?" I asked, looking over the bridge.

"She is fine. She has found a way to Asgard. She will return to you tomorrow." The Gate Keeper said, looking at me. I smiled and went back to the castle.

"THOR!" My father shouted. I ran to the vault knowing he was there.

"What is it father?" I asked, walking towards father.

"Loki. . . he still has. . . the Frost Giant Relic. . ." My father said. My eyes widened hearing this.

"Loki is dead no?" I asked father.

"I don't know. . . but. . . lets hope he won't hurt anyone if he is alive." My father said. I walked back to the banquet and continued eating. Loki. . . if your alive. . . please. . . don't hurt anyone! I thought to myself.

~~~~Loki~~~~

As I went to bed, awaiting tomorrow. I couldn't help but think of Thor. What will he do when he sees me again? Especially father! And the Warrior Three and Sif! And Frigga! Will they hate me? Will they welcome me back with a family hug? I hope so. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning with Darci getting out clothes. I took a shower and came out in a suit and men's shoes again. Darci took a shower as well and came out wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt with her jacket and bag. We left for the lab and found Jane and Eric. We waited until 10:00 P.M. because that was the time.

~~10:00~~

"Its time!" Jane shouted, walking outside. We all followed Jane and waited until the lighting stoke. when it striked at the right time I used the Frost Giant Relic and the Bifrost started working. "It works! It works!" Jane shouted, jumping up and down. We entered he Bifrost and found out how to make it work. We closed our eyes and when we opened them, the Gate Keeper was standing in front of us.

"Gate Keeper! How nice to see you again!" I said.

"Beware Son of Odin. You might have betrayed us once but that doesn't mean you won't do it again. Until then, you may pass." The Gate Keeper said. We walked off and entered the castle. We entered the Banqet Hall to see eyes all over us.

"Loki?"

End of Chapter 5! Please Review! I also want to thank, 6Kimiko6, Wickedchik500, LoneAngel666, Kayla1193, and Strawbaby Chick! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 6

~Loki~

"Hello brother." I said, walking towards Thor. Father walked in and said,

"Loki! Is that you? Oh my boy! I'm so happy your alive!" Odin then came up to me and gave me a big hug. Thor joined and said,

"Its so good to see you again brother!"

"Its good to see you too. Listen, I did wrong to you. All I wanted was to be worthy on being on the throne father." I said, letting them go and looking at the floor.

"Loki, you were always worthy being on the throne. But, Thor was older. He was the true heir." Father said, patting my shoulder.

"How about this Loki, when I'm king, I'll let you be whatever you want! But, you have to be good at it!" Thor said, trapping my head and giving me a noogie. We used to do this all the time. We would play all the time. Mother and father would read us bed time storys and father would teach us how to be men and fight.

"Thor! Other people are here as well!" I said, running out the door. Thor's eyes widened and followed me. When we got to the hall Thor smiled and said,

"Jane!" He ran to her and kissed her. "I can't believe your here! How did you get here!"

"Well, Loki helped me and I needed to build a new Bifrost with your lighting and Loki's freeze. Jane said. Thor looked at me and asked,

"Loki, do you still have the Frost Giant Relic?" My eyes widened. Should I give it to them? They did forgive me. I'll give it to them.

"Yes, I do. Here you go." I said, handing Thor the Relic.

"Thank you brother." Thor said, taking the Relic. He gave the Relic to the guards and told them to take it to the Vault with the rest of the Relics.

"If you don't mind, I am going to go to the hot baths and clean up." I said, walking away.

"I think I might join you brother! Jane, I'll talk to you in a bit. Why don't you and Darci go to the hot baths as well. They have some beautiful gowns for each of you. Eric! You should join us!" Thor shouted. Darci and Jane went to the womens hot bath and Sif joined. We entered the hot baths to find the Warriors Three in there as well.

"Well well, looks like Loki returned." Fandal said.

"Yes. And I wish to say I am sorry." I said.

"Stop worrying about it! Your fine!" Volstagg said, punching me in the arm. I rubbed my arm and realaxed for a bit. Wine came and that made it a whole lot better. After a while we got out and our clothes where waiting for us. It felt so good to be back in my old clothes. I left for dinner and saw Darci in the most beautiful gown ever. It was black and a dark green. She was wearing black flats. Her hair was curled. She looked gorgeaus. She came over to me and said,

"This place is beautiful! All the boys keep talking to me!"

"I told you that if you came here, you would be known as an Valhalla Angel. I said, holding out my arm for Darci. Darci giggled and grabbed my arm. We walked to the Royal table and offered her a seat next to me. Jane was sitting next to Thor in a black and red dress. She also had black flats on and her hair was straight. I thought Dari was more beautiful then her. We ate some dinner and Fandal was doing nothing but talking to Darci. I think he likes her. After a while I offered Darci a tour and she accepted. We went to the balcony and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I've really enjoyed being with you." Darci said.

"I have too." I said. Darci looked at me and smiled. I grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to my face. Our eyes closed and our lips were about to meet until,

"Your majesty- oh! I'm sorry! Was I interuppting something?" One of the maids asked.

"No. Your fine. Why don't you show Darci to her room." I told the maid.

"Of course. And your father wishes to see you as well." The maid said. Darci followed the maid into her bedroom. _Darn it!_ I thought to myself. I found father in the throne room.

"You called me father." I said, walking towards father.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk about you. Are you okay with the fact your not the heir to the throne?" Father asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I lied, "I have gotten over it." I lied again. I would never be okay with it. _I should be on the throne! Thor is so arrogant! _I thought to myself.

"Something in your eyes tell me your lying." My father said.

"I'm fine father! May I go now? I'm a bit tired." I asked father.

"Of course." My father said. He went to his bedroom and I went to mine. I went to my room and changed into some black trousers and no shirt. I climbed into bed and thought for a while_. Did I really think I should be on the throne? I don't know. . . So sleepy. . . zzzzz. . . Darci. . ._

~Darci~

_Oh Loki, I hope you are okay. . . I wish we could have kised. . . So. . . tired. . . zzzzz. . . Loki. . ._ I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

~Thor~

"Jane. I have missed you!" I said, kissing Jane on the neck.

"I have missed you! I never stopped looking for you!" Jane said, trailing her fingers through my hair.

"I never stopped thinking about you." I said, looking at Jane in the face.

"I never stopped thinking about you either." Jane said. I then took Jane into my arms and we fell asleep.

~Odin~

"Whatever is the matter darling?" My wife, Frigga asked.

"Its Loki. I worry about the child. I feel like he is still hurting inside because of me." Odin said.

"Hes our Son. He will find out what he needs and wants someday. All you need to do is to be a father to him like you always have been." Frigga said. I smiled and we went back to bed. After a while we fell asleep.

End of chapter 6! I just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 7

~Loki~

I entered the banquet hall the next morning and found everyone there. Darci still looking beautiful as ever. Jane ran over and screamed,

"You will never believe what just happened to me! Thor and I are engaged!" My eyes widened. _What! Engaged! They hardly even know each other! I'm gonna give Thor a piece of my mind! _I thought to myself. I walked over to Thor and said,

"Really Thor! Engaged! You hardly even know her!"

"What? I love her!" Thor said, laughing. I walked over to father and asked,

"Are you aware of Thor's engagement?"

"Sadly. . . yes. But, don't worry. He has been engaged many times. . . when he was drunk. . . but I don't think it will last long." Father said.

"Good point." I said. I walked over to Darci and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Loki." Darci said.

"What are you up to?" I asked Darci.

"Nothing much. Just eating this honey bun. It sure is delicious!" Darci said.

"Aren't they? Their my favorite." I said. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"See ya." Darci said. I went to the book shop to learn some new spells. I learned how to control one another's mind. That might come in handy. I went back to the castle to find everyone there.

"Listen, the other day. I was researching and I found a Biography on Loki! It says that he will do whatever it takes to get the throne. He will always try to manipulate you! We have to be careful!" Eric said.

"Loki isn't like that! Hes my brother!" Thor said.

"We should still be careful!" Fandral said.

"But he did help me!" Jane said.

"But he could have been using you." Sif said.

"Lets just see what happens." Volstagg said.

"Thats a good idea." Hogun said.

"Guys, I don't think its a good idea. What ifs just a legend?' Darci said.

"And what if its not?" Eric asked. Darci looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed!" Everyone said I couldn't believe this. Everyone thought that I was the bad guy! Even Darci. And my brother. I entered and pretended that I didn't here a thing and said,

"What are you all doing here?"

"Loki!" Darci said. She ran over and gave me a hug.

"Whoa, what happened? Did I die and come back to life?" I asked.

"*chuckle* No brother. We were just wondering where you went thats all." Thor said.

"I was just at the library. . ." I said.

"The banquet bell is about to go off for dinner. We should start heading that way." Volstagg said.

"Of course." Fandral said. We all had a laugh and went on our way. When the bell rang. We where already there. I was just sittin and thinking about what they said. _Should I talk to them about it? I don't know! I'll think about it! _I thought to myself.

"There you are. Your not talking to anyone." Darci said.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking." I said.

"Maybe you should give that brain a rest and talk with your friends and family." Darci said.

"Alright. Say, I want to show you something Darci." I said.

"Okay." Darci said. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I took her out of the castle and into the forset. "Whats this?" Darci asked.

"This, is my secret base. You see, when I was little, I would come here with Thor and we would play. We would pretend to be heros and practice our fighting. Only me and Thor knew. I think father knew but he would never say." I said.

"Well, I think its amazing that you and Thor share something like this. Do you still come here often?" Darci asked.

"No, not really." I said. "We stopped coming when we turned 20. Now were older." I said.

"Well, why don't we go inside!" Darci said. She started running up the ladder and inside. "Wow!"

End of chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 8

~Darci~

"Oh Loki! Its beautiful!" I shouted, looking around. "Is this. . . is this a telescope?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't ever use that anymore! Its old." Loki said. I looked through the telescope and saw lots of different stars. I forgot that they had different tessallations.

"Its beautiful here." I said softly.

"It is isn't it." Loki said.

"Loki. . . yesterday. . . we were in the middle of something and it was. . . interupted. Do you want to finish it?" I asked. Loki smiled and said,

"Indeed." He then grabbed my chin and pulled my head closer to his. Our eyes closed and his soft lips touched mine. Kissing me, I raise my hands around his shoulders and his on to my thigh. My mouth slowly opened and his tounge entered my mouth. Kissing me passionatley. He pinned me against the wall. Lowering his hands to my dress, trying to lift it up, the warning bell went off. We stopped kissing and we both sighed. Loki let go of my dress. !"

"Its probably the a threat from the rest of the Frost Giants or something. We'll continue later." Loki said.

"Okay." I said, upset. I was looking forward on what was going to happen. We walked back to the castle and went our separte ways after that. I went to the hotbaths with Jane and didn't tell her anything. I was suppose to be keeping an eye on him not having an affair with him. What have I gotten myself into! I was completely ignoring Jane on her engagement. All I was saying was "good for you or great!" I finished washing and went to my room and waited for Loki.

~Loki~

"What do you mean the Frost Giants have declared war!" I shouted.

"Well, Loki, since YOU had to kill their KING, I would think that they would." Thor said.

"Lets not jump to conclusions! We have to find a way to stop the war!" Odin said.

"Their scared of you! Are they not father? I mean, you beat and marched in there and still beat them!" Thor shouted. "I say we march in there and teach them a lesson!" Thor shouted.

"Yes I did. But I was young! And I was trying to get there weapon!" Odin said.

"You also ended up with a boy." I whispered. Odin glared at me and said,

"It was one of the best days of my life Loki. And Thor! We don't march in there and just "teach them a lesson!" I stared at the ground. Thor ignoring all the comments. He still didn't believe that I was Laufey's son. "You two, leave me be for a while! I need to figure out what we need to do!" Odin shouted. I bowed my head and left for my room. Thor growling and leaving for Jane. I went to Darci's room and went to go see her and maybe do something else as well. I walked to Darci's room, smiling. In the morning. I was going to confront her that I knew that she was suppose to be watching me. Can't wait to see her face when I tell her. I finally got to Darci's room and entered.

"Hello." I said, closing the door and locking it.

"Your here!" Darci said. I smiled and walked towards her. I slowly kissed her. Her arms went around my neck and my hand were on her shouders. She kicked off her flats and I took off her dress. Only wearing her bra and panties. She took off my cape. I sowly picked her up and carried her to the bed. She took of my breast plat and only my black shirt, black trousers, and boots were still on. I kicked off my boots though. Darci took off my shirt while I was trying to unhook her bra. I got the bra off and kissed her neck. she tied her legs around my waist and lowered her hands to my pants. She was trying to take off my pants. I laughed and helped her. I was naked and she was halfway. Oh well. I started kissing her neck and slowly lowered to her breasts. I cupped one of them and put them in my mouth. I heard her moan. I smiled and I knew I was on the right track. She was shivering with my touch. I grabbed her other breast and did the same thing I did to the other breast. This time, I licked around it in circles. She moaned even louder. I went to her legs and opened them and she was throbbing. "Loki." Darci moaned. I smiled and entered her. Moaning even louder. I couldn't help but moan too. I went back and forth a while and stopped. Laying on the bed beside her. We fell asleep.

~Next morning~

"*yawn*" I yawned. Darci was still asleep so I soflty kissed her forehead. She woke up and said,

"Well, that was. . . fun." I laughed and said,

"Indeed. I could have sworn that you were suppose to be watching me. Not having an affair with me." Darci's eyes widened. She quickly screamed and started kicking. She fell off the bed and grabbed the blankets and said,

"You used me!" I laughed and said,

"Just like you used me!" Darci looked at the ground and said,

"It was for your own protection."

"By what? Lying to me?" I said. "Now get back up here or I'll drag you!" I shouted. Darci climbed back up here and I covered us with the blankets. I quickly held her. "Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"I know." Darci said. I held her for a while until the bell went off.

"Its time for breakfast." I said. We got up and got dressed and left for the banquet hall. I wonder what people will do when they find out?

End of chapter 8! I wasn't expecting it become a sex story but. . . where it was going. . . it kinda became one. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank lots of people for the kind reviews! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 9

~Loki~

I entered the banquet hall with Darci and sat down at the table. My father had a speech to give.

"Good morning people of Asgard!" Odin said, standing up.

"Good morning King Odin." Everyone said.

"Tomorrow is a special day for one of my sons. A birthday no doubt! A birthday for the youngest! Prince Loki!" Odin said. I totally forgot that my birthday was tomorrow. I quickly stood up and bowed my head to everyone. Everyone was cheering. "That is why tomorrow, we will have a ball!" Odin said. My eyes widened. _A ball? I hate balls! _I thought to myself. I had a sad smile on my face. After the speech everyone came talking to me. They were all saying, "Congratulations! or Can't wait!" Dacri came over and said,

"By the expression on your face you don't seem to excited." I smiled and said,

"Not really. I hate balls." But then, an idea struct me. I knew how to control one anothers mind! I could control Odin to make -

Oh- ho! I'm not gonna tell you! I am so not gonna give it away! I am just going to let you guys read. Sure you can guess. But I will never tell you! Anyway, back to the story!

"Darci, I have to go to the library for a while. Okay? I have to go look up something. Okay? Bye!" I shouted.

"Bye. . ." Darci said. I could tell in Darci's eyes that she knew I was up to something. I don't know I should do it but we'll have to see. I went to the library and even learned new spell. I learned how to control plants. I could control poison plants. . . I could also change one anothers mind. For example, if Darci thinks my plan is bad I could change her mind and could make her love my plan! I could make her hate everyone! We will just have to see. I went back home and found everyone talking about me again.

"He found out that we were watching him." Darci said. "He over heard us." Darci said again.

"Great!" Thor said.

"I think hes up to something as well." Darci said.

"Well, I was in his room the other day, and found this." Jane said. She handed Thor something of mine that I couldn't see.

"What the! Why does Loki have this?" Thor asked.

"I don't know!" Jane said.

"I knew Loki would do anything to be on the throne but this is just horrible!" Shouted Fandral.

"We need to confront him!" Sif said.

"No! We should go to Odin!" Volstagg shouted.

"We could knock him out and force him to tell us everything. . ." Hogun said.

"No! No knocking anyone out! Lets just go to Thor's father about this!" Eric said.

"I'm with you Eric! Loki needs to stop this at once!" Darci said.

"Agreed!" Everyone said. They all left for Odin and that just cracked something of mine. You see, I forgave them the first time because of that stupid book but now. . . their all dead. . . Jane especially. I left for my room and practiced my spells. Tomorrow will be quite a special day. . .

~Thor~

"Father! I must speak with you!" I said.

"What is it Thor?" Odin asked.

"It is about Loki. We found something that will suprise you." I said.

"Tell me boy." Odin said.

"You remember when you fell into the Odinsleep after Loki found out who's son he really was?" I asked. Odin nodded. "Well, when he became king for a little while, he made an alliance with the Frost Giants to come and kill you. Except he had a different plan. He was going to prove to you that he was worthy on being in the throne. The worst part, is that Loki stole one of their relics. It was in his room when we found it. It looks like a weapon that he was going to use against us." I said. Odin's eyes widened. He fell down and I helped him back up.

"Are you sure Thor?" Odin asked.

"Yes. We must do something about it." I said.

"We will. After the ball. Gather everyone there tomorrow. The Warriors Three, Sif. He will probably be hard to catch." Odin said.

"Yes father. Shall I tell mother?" I asked.

"No. I shall tell her. Although her heart will be broken." Odin said.

"Of course father." I said. I bowed my head and left to go tell everyone. Everyone said that they would be there. I could tell that Darci was hurt. She was keeping something from us. I'll find out soon.

~Loki~

I was in my room, practicing my spells. Tomorrow will be a great day for me! I smiled and kept practicing. After a while the bell for the banquet hall went off. I turned everything off and cleaned everything up. I cleaned myself up and left. Everyone was there, help getting the ball set up for tomorrow. I sat beside Darci. She didn't even bother to look or talk to me. I quickly said,

"You sure are quiet." Darci looked at me and said,

"Sorry. I just had nothing to talk about."

"Oh well. Just sit there for all I care." I said. After a while everyone went to bad. So did I.

"Can't wait for tomorrow. . ." I said.

~Odin~

"Frigga. We must talk. About Loki." I said.

"What is it my dear?" Frigga asked. I told her everything and she was shocked. She started to cry.

"My dear queen! We will fix this!" I said.

"I bel- *sniff* believe you." Frigga said. She stopped crying and we fell asleep after a while.

End of chapter 9! I want to thank all of the people that are reviewing my story! I am still not going to tell you what happens though! You still have to read! LOL! Anyway, stay tuned for more! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Chapter 10

~Loki~

~Next morning~

I awoke to a smile on my face. Today is my birthday and maybe the best day of my life. The ball didn't start till 9:00 P.M. It ended at 11:00 P.M. I was going to make sure that I looked nice. So I left for the banquet hall after getting dressed. I saw Darci and everyone talking in a group. Including Heimdall! How weird. Are they going to knock me out and hold me prisoner? I decided to go over there and said,

"What are we talking about?" Everyone jumped because I scared them. Thor, father, and mother gave me a hug saying,

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Loki!" The Warriors Three shouted.

"Happy birthday." Sif said.

"Well, happy birthday!" Eric said.

"Happy birthday Loki! Thanks for all the help." Jane said.

"Congratulations your highness." Heimdall said.

"Happy birthday love." Darci said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks! All of you!" I said.

"Lets go get some breakfast!" Volstagg said.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food?" Fandral said. Volstagg shrugged his arms and we all had a laugh and went to the Royal table.

"Congratulations my son!" Odin said.

"Thank you father! You are all to kind!" I said.

"Indeed. Listen, after the ball, I want you to stay here. Its gonna be a family meeting." Odin said.

"Very well father. What about?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We just need to talk." Odin said.

"Of course." I said. Odin then left and I smiled. Everything was going as planned! I went to go sit by Darci and asked,

"Do you have a dress picked out?"

"A dress? No. . .I only had this one. . ." Darci said.

"Well, talk to mother. She should get you a dress. Okay?" I said.

"*giggle* Yes Loki." Darci said mockingly. I glared at her and went back to eating. After breakfast I had to make sure everything went planned.

~Darci~

"Your highness, may I speak with you?" I asked.

"Of course." The queen said. I walked over to the queen and stood in front of her. She was beautiful. It was told that she was the most beautiful woman in the realm. I sure did believ it.

"I was wondering if you were okay about Loki." I said. The queen put down her book and looked at me.

"I worry about the child. Ever since he found out that he was a Frost Giant he has truly been hurt. He is blind by the fact that he is a Frost Giant. He is no monster. I hope you know that." The queen said.

"I do your majesty. I love your son just as much as you do!" I said. The queen smiled at me and said,

"Do you have a dress?" I smiled and said,

"No your majesty."

"Then we better get you one. I have some that would be perfect for you." The queen said. "I already got Jane one." The queen said again.

~8:00~

~Loki~

"Its 8:00!" I shouted. I went to go clean up. After I was cleaned, I put on my fancy attire. My black trousers with my boots. My long green sleeved shirt. My golden breastplate. And my green cape. My hair was pulled back and my helmet was ready for me. The helmet made everything look better. It was now 8:55 and I left to go to Darci's room. She was to be my queen tonight. Darci came out in a long silk Emerald dress. Black heels, an Emerald necklace and earings. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup was beautiful on her.

"Do you like it?" Darci asked. My mouth was open.

"I- I- I think you look bea- beautiful." I finally said. I did not take my eyes off of her.

"*giggle* Thank you Loki!" Darci said. We linked our arms and left. We entered the banquet hall and everything was outstanding. The walls and floor was a beautiful shade of marble. Food and drinks everywhere. Music, dancing! And even the throne. Thor and Jane came in. Thor wearing his attire like mine but different colors. Jane was wearing a long red silk dress. Black heels as well, she wore a Ruby necklace and earings. Her hair was down. Her makeup wasn't all that ouststanding. Darci was more beautiful. My queen. My mother was beautiful as well. Sif wasn't too bad. Kind of plain. Volstagg was to busy eating. Hogun drinking. And Fandral was talking to Freya. The Goddess of love. Eric was just sitting. Heimdall gaurding. Jane and Thor were dancing so I thought I would join.

"Lets dance Darci!" I said. I pulled Darci to my chest and caused her to yelp.

"I- I can't dance!" Darci said.

"Its easy!" I said. We started dancing and Darci was actually pretty good. We laughed and we danced. Father appeared and sat on the throne.

~10:00~

Everyone was seated for the big speech father, mother and Thor were going to give. I was nervous on to what they would say. Everyone was talking when father said.

"Everyone quiet!" Everyone went silent. "Thank you. Today is an important day for Loki Odinson! Known as my son! We have raised him since he was a baby. Today, he is a fine young man, fit for a king. I King Odin, known as yor father! I just want you to know this Loki. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And if you are to ever do wrong. You will be forgiven. I love you." Odin said.

"Thank you father. I love you too." I said. My mother stood up and said,

"Loki, my youngest child. You are a strong and smart child. You can shape shift into the most simplest thing when others cannot. You are smarter than a lot of us. You and Thor always got into trouble when you were children but it was worth it. Becaus I have two beautiful children. And you are one of them. I love you Loki."

"I love you too mom." I said. Now Thor stood up. Can't wait to here this.

"Brother, I have known you ever since you were born. We played as child and got in trouble. For example, when we saw a black cat we thought it was a witch's cat and we thought Sif was the witch," Everyone laughed," Or when we dressed up in mother's clothing and mocked her and mother found us," Everyone was cracking up now," Or when we had boar for dinner and we played with the food and made little food characters out of us. . ." Everone was laughing so hard that Darci was on the floor laughing," Anyway, *chuckle* I will always love you brother. We'll always stick together." Thor said, chuckleing.

"*chuckle* Thanks brother." I said, laughing. We ate dinner and had a cake. The cake was the color of an Emerald and it had some gold in it with some actual Emeralds in it. The cake was good. My favorite. Chocolate. . . After the ball I stayed in the throne room like everyone asked. This was no family meeting. Everyone was here! The Warriors Three, Sif, Jane, Eric, Darci, and even Heimdall!

"When did you tell me they joined the family father?" I asked jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes Loki! We want the truth!" Father said. "Did you or did you not make an alliance with the Frost Giants?" Father shouted. I smiled and said,

"You really want to know the truth?"

End of chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! Do you have a clue on whats going to happen? Hee hee! Just read! Anyway, I want to thank you all for reviewing my storys. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters

Characters- Thor characters

Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .

Hey there! I am so sorry I have not updated in the last few days! Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

~Loki~

"Yes Loki. We want to know everything." Thor said, walking towards father. I smiled and said,

"Very well. Would you like me to show you? Or simply tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me!" Odin said. I looked at them with such a sinister look. With a snap of my fingers these vines come in and take hold of everyone.

"Aghh!" Darci screamed. She struggled but couldn't win.

"I said tell me!" Odin shouted.

"I am!" I said while laughing. "But when I tell you, you will try to take hold of me and Thor's hammer is pretty strong so I went to go study!" I said. "Anyway, yes, did make an alliance with the Frost Giants. But, to prove to you that I was worthy I tricked them on to letting them kill you and then I kill Laufey. Work perfectly until Thor," I hissed," Had to come home and ruin everything! I also blame the Warriors Three!" I shouted.

"Loki. Why?" Frigga asked in her soft voice.

"Because mother, you and father never trusted me to be on the throne! You thought that having a monster like me would be dangerous! So I had no choice!" I hissed.

"Your not a monster Loki!" Darci shouted. I walked over to Darci and said,

"Don't pretend your with them. I heard everything you all said about me! You think I'm not trustworthy! You think that I'm the big bad monster in all of your closets! Well, if you think that! Then I'll give you the big bad monster!" I shouted angrily at them all. Darci looked scared. "Now then, I also learned some new spells. I'll show them to you. Odin!" I shouted, walking towards father. I raised my hands to do some spell. "This spell I'm going to use is to force you to make me king!" I shouted.

"I" I said.

"I" Odin said forcely.

"I now pronounce Loki Odinson" I said.

"I now pronounce Loki Odinson" Odin said forcely.  
>"King, of Asgard." I said.<p>

"King of Asgard." Odin said forcely. Then Odin's staff was given to me. I smiled and shouted,

"Yess! Again the throne is mine! Now, two more things to do. Sorry father but I must use you again." I raised my hands up again.

"I" I said.

"I" Odin said, so tiredly.

"I hereby, conscript Thor's hammer, to Loki Odinson." I said.

"I hereby, conscript Thor's hammer, to Loki Odinson." Odin said, tiredly again. Then, Thor's hammer flew and landed in my hand.

"Yesss! Now the hammer! This day keeps getting better! Now, one more thing to do." I said, walking towards Darci. Darci gulped when I towards her. "Darci, will you be my queen?" I asked.

"Never!" Darci shouted.

"Hmmm, I thought so. Oh well, I might as well tell you. You see, these aren't ordinary vines. Their poisoness vines. They are sucking your blood right now and will kill you within 2- 4 hours unless. . . Darci becomes my queen. I said so sinister looking. Darci's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Jane said!

"Oh I would. Especially you! I hate you so much! I wanted to kill you the first time I saw no before I even heard of you!" I shouted so angrily. Jane's eyes widened when I said this. I walked away and sat on the throne. "Now, lets see how long you guys will last. Tick tock Darci. You better decide fast." I said.

End of chapter 11! Once again! I am so sorry that I have not been able to get this story updated lately! I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Anyway, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters**

**Characters- Thor characters**

**Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .**

**OMG! I haven't replied in so long! Its just that, my computer stopped working and I had to wait and we moved so it was complicated. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

~Darci~

I could feel my blood leaving my body. It was painful. Loki just sat there, smiling. Jane wasn't doing to good either. This was my fault. I saved him the day I found him and I believed he changed. He hasn't. I couldn't stop the tears from coming though.

"You don't need to cry." Loki said. I didn't listen.

About an hour later, I nearly fainted.

"Darci!" Jane shouted. Loki walked over to me and grabbed me from the vines. Cuts with blood everywhere. Loki just gave me one soft kiss and I was healed. Along as everyone else. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Darci. We can't let this happen to you again. You should be his queen." Sif said. Everyone started agreeing and I was scared. I didn't want to do this. But I can't risk my friends being hurt.

"Fine." I said.

"Wise choice." Loki said. As he pulled me up, he ordered the guards to take the others to the dungeon. I was taken to a bath to clean the blood off of me. After that, I entered my new room to see Loki there.

"Are you happy?" I asked forcely.

"I quite am. My Darci, you are so beautiful." Loki said.

He sat up and walked towards me. He walked behind me and started kissing my neck. His hands on my shoulder. It felt so good. Loki always made me flutter on the inside. Was it love? I don't know if I do love him. His hands lowered to my waist. My hands were on his shoulders. I turned around and my hands were on his chest. I kissed Loki so gently. He made it more passionate by putting his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so good. One of his hands were holding my neck and the other was on my back. He took off my towel and started caressing my back. His touch. My hands were on his chest. I took off his cape and breastplate. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He gently put me on the bed and took off his clothes. I couldn't help but laugh. As he put himself on top of me and kissed me again. One of his hands were on my breast. I made a gasp and felt a smirk form his lips. He then forced himself to put his mouth on one of my breast. I couldn't help but moan. I latched on to him with my legs and held him there. He did the same with the other breast. I flipped him over. Sitting on top of him. His arousal against mine. But not inside. I kissed him. But not for long. I was to busy teasing him. I couldn't take it. His arousal was so tempting. I scooted back to see his arousal. I was arrested in amazement! It had grown! I simply put my hand on it. I heard him groan. I couldn't tell if I was hurting him or if I was giving him pleasure. I looked at his Emerald eyes and I could tell I wasn't hurting hm. The heat in his eyes. He loved it. And so did I. I raised my hips and slowly let him enter me He flipped me over! He kissed me one last time and thrust into me. He kept on doing it until we both reached our climax. We were so tired that he layed on me. A couple minutes later he kissed my lips and picked me up. He put my head on the pillow and held me. He wasn't letting me go so I couldn't move. After a while we fell asleep. I couldn't help but dream about him.

~Next morning~

I woke up to see Loki's beautiful face. His eyes were still closed. I gave him a gentle kiss. That woke him up. He looked at me like he loved me.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." Loki said. We layed there for a while, holding each other. After that we got up. "I have a dress for you." Loki said after he got dressed. The dress was beautiful. It was an emerald color. My back was going to be revealing to people. Black flats. I quickly got dressed and fell in love. My hair was curled and emerald accessories. Black eye shadow and mascara. Along with eyeliner. And some green lipstick. I fell in love with myself! "Wow. You look. . . beautiful." Loki said. I couldn't help but giggle. We left for the banquet hall.

"Loki. May I ask you a question?"

**Sorry this is short. I didn't really have a lot. So anyway, you like the sex? ;-) Lol. Anyway, I wanna thank you all for the nice reviews. I'll try to get the next one uploaded fast, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters**

**Characters- Thor characters**

**Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .**

**Chapter 13**

~Darci~**  
><strong>

"Anything love." Loki said as are arms locked and we started walking.

"About our friends, are you going to let them go?" I asked as I looked at him so sadly.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh Darci! Their likely to be dead then stay in a dungeon. But for you, I'll let them live. But, their slaves." Loki said with a grin on his face.

I gasped as he said that. "Loki! How could you! Your brother! And your mother, and your father, and your friends! How could you do this to them!" I shouted at Loki as I rushed in front of him and stabbed his chest with a finger.

"You don't like it?" Loki asked. "I thought it was a good idea. . ." Loki said as he got deep in thought.

"No, I don't like it bloody arse!" I shouted. "I can't believe you would do such a thing! Thats horrible!" I shouted once more.

Loki wrapped his arms around Darci and said, "If you don't like it, then I'll make you like it." He said with such a roguish grin!

"How despicable you are! And let go of me you bastard!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of his arms.

Loki merely sighed and cupped my cheeks. Our eyes locked and I noticed right away that they changed color. More to an orange and red color. I felt weird when he looked at me because I fainted after that. What the hell did he do to me?

~Hours later~

"Unnh, what the. . .?" I said as I woke up. I was in my 'New bed". But, I actually got comfortable in it. I didn't notice Loki there until he startled me and said,

"Finally awake love? You missed breakfast. And lunch."

"Sorry, I felt. . . tired." I said as I got up to splash water on my face.

"I understand. Tell me Darci. What do you think of our friends?" Loki asked in such a curious way.

"Hah! Who cares about them! Their just pieces of dirt on our shoes Loki. Why do you care?' I asked as I turned to look at Loki.

"No reason love." He said with a smirk on his face. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. Why was he asking about those worthless beings?

"I'm starving Loki. May we go get some dinner my love?" I asked as I walked towards Loki and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course dear." Loki said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a deep kiss. It didn't last for long because my stomach interrupted. "Lets hurry and get you something to eat. Go on without me. I need to do something first." Loki said.

"Yes love." I said as I walked out the door. But stopped at the doorway to blow him a kiss.

~Loki~

It worked! It actually worked! The spell worked on Darci! Now she agrees with me on everything! I literally had to cover my mouth so no one could here me laugh.

I grabbed my helmet and started walking out the door. Darci must already be at the banquet hall. I did find her there. Talking with friends. While Darci was asleep, I made everything think good about me and bad about my friends. Or at least. . . my enemies.

"Good day King Loki." A voice said.

"We love you King Loki!" A group of teenage girls shouted. I simply bowed my head to everyone and made my way to Darci.

"So love, I was thinking about us." I said as I finally got Darci alone on the balcony.

'What about us?" Darci couldn't help but ask.

"We have been together for a long time no?" I asked Darci as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes love. We have." Darci said as she looked at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Well, I thought about moving a step forward. Maybe. . ." I stopped as the word came to me. Was I really going to ask this? I should. Oh bloody hell! "Bloody hell Darci, will you marry me?"

***giggle* I hoped you like Chapter 13! Anyway, about the marriage, there's more to it then you think. ;-) Also, if you have any questions, please message me at ! Or if you just want to say hi or something! Please do! Stay tuned for Chapter 14!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters**

**Characters- Thor characters**

**Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .**

**Chapter 14**

~Loki~

Darci's eyes widened. Why did I do that? I felt so stupid. But, if it would help with the plan, then I would do it. I am not afraid on what is to come.

"Uh. . . wow. . . um. . . Loki. . . I don't know what to say." Darci said. Apparently we had a little audience. So, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to our room. "Loki, what is going on?" Darci asked as she sat down on the bed.

I kneel before her, I kneel to no one by the way.

"I'm confused myself. But, I love you," I lie. At least I don't know if I am. "I want you in my life forever." I lie again. I need Darci for the rest of the plan. She is so gullible. I bite my tongue to stop the smirk.

Darci's eyes began to get watery and glassy.

"Are you crying?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Yes!" Darci shouts as she pounces on me, causing us both to fall to the floor.

"Is that a yes for the marriage or the crying?" I ask, rolling Darci on to her back.

"Both. But, the tears are tears of joys." Darci says before she kisses me so hungrily and deep. I merely shrug and kiss her deeper. And lets just say that we didn't leave our chambers for hours, or should I say, we didn't leave the floor for hours.

Three nights, we didn't leave the room. No, we didn't make love all the time. Her body couldn't handle that. She probably would be in the healing room if that's all we did. I only left the room for food for the both of us. Other than that, we would take long baths and simply wash each other. Teasing and tasting. We would smear food on each others body's and lick it off. Or, we would just make love. I'm sure that Darci will never forget these three nights.

Fourth night came and we watched the sunset, Darci was wrapped in the silky sheets, while I. . . I didn't really feel like wearing anything. Darci realized and gasped, wrapping the silk sheet around me too. I couldn't hold back the laugh. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. Our naked body's touching, I got hard. Damn it! So, to get rid of it. . . I scooped Darci in my arms and carried her to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Darci asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Taking you to bed." I said, tossing her on the bed and pouncing on her, causing her to shriek with laughter. And well, you get the point.

I really wished we could have stayed in the room. But, the council told me I had business to attend. Darci just started preparations for the wedding.

"Your highness, what are we to do with the prisoners?" One of the council members asked.

"Whatever you need them for." I said as I walked to _my _throne. _My _throne. I love the sound of that.

"Well, we are running low on servants your highness. Maybe they can be useful as that." The other council member said.

"HA! Thor? A servant? I can't even imagine that!" I said, laughing so hard. "Fine, use them for that. I don't care. Make sure to assign Darci a personal servant. Use Jane for that." I said. "As for that, I think I might use Thor as mine. Send Darci in here and the prisoners." I said as I waved my hand to tell them to leave.

"Yes your highness." The guard said before he left.

"Thank you your highness." The first council member said.

The doors opened and everyone saw a frowning Darci.

"What is wrong love?" I asked, shooing everyone from the room.

"What is wrong?" Darci asks me. "What is wrong is that someone I despise is to be my personal servant. Why would you not talk to me about this with me first?" Darci shouts, crossing my arms.

"Love, they are prisoners. We are running low on servants and they were our only options. Now come, entertain me until our guests arrive." I said as I patted my lap for Darci to come sit on it.

"Entertain yourself you bastard. I don't care if we are running low on servants. I still don't like it when people decide my choices." Darci says, turning to leave. I seal the doors and lock them with my magic, and stand up to walk towards Darci. Darci snapped something in me when she calls me a bastard. I grab her wrist and hiss at her,

"You will obey me! I am your king! Don't forget your place!" Darci's eyes are filled with fear. She struggles to free her wrist.

"Let me go!" Darci shouts.

"I don't think so. I rather like you like this." I said while tightening my grip, causing her to yelp in pain. Darci keeps struggling and my grip keeps tightening. Soon, she stops and falls to the ground, bursting into tears. "Oh my darling Darci, you will never learn." I said as I scooped her up and walked to the throne and sat down, with her on my lap. She still doesn't stop crying. "Shh." I said as I kiss her brow. The tears quiet down but are still there. "Shh." I said again, kissing her brow twice this time. The crying stops and Darci just hugs me so tightly. "Darci! Stop!" I said as I try to pull her arms away. Instead, she tilts her head and starts to kiss me, cupping my face with her hands. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, feeling her breasts rest against my chest. I couldn't help but groan. The kiss ended when a three raps on the door interrupted us. Darci stood up, wiped the tears, straightened her dress, and sat down next to me. "Come in." I said as I wiped the lipstick off my face.

The doors opened and familiar faces showed.

"Ah, my friends. Welcome." I said, smirking.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on this one. Anyway, the plan from the wedding thing. Whats the plan? Well, that's gonna be in later chapters. This might be my best story I have written. Also, I have a new story, A Battle between Good and Evil. An OC/Captain America/Loki romance. No, there is no threesomes. That is just gross. My character, is in love with three men. I won't say anymore. But please R&R it please! I also want to thank you all for supporting this story. This would not be a great story without your love! Anyway, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! This is my Loki and Darci romance! I have another Loki romance on my page so REVIEW! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own no MARVEL characters**

**Characters- Thor characters**

**Summary- Loki enters earth and meets the dark brunette woman. Finds out who Thor's woman is. Will he take captive of Jane? Will he fall for the brunette Darci? Will he learn the meaning of love? Who knows but the story, shall tell us. . .**

**Oh mah god. . . I feel so totally rude. . . I left you guys. . . *sniffles* I am so sorry! But, it won't happen again! I just got so busy with school and I didn't have the time! Anyway, I promise I will start updating sooner!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Loki couldn't help but smile as his family and their friends. Oh how they looked disgusted with Loki, which made him smile even more. Darci, standing, looking at them with disgust, snarled. "Hurry up and choose their punishment. They disgust me so much I feel like vomiting." Jane's eyes glistened with tears. Loki laughed.

"Yes love. So. . . what shall we do with you all?" Loki asked them all with a chuckle at the end.

"How brother? After all we did for you? We welcomed you home! And celebrated your birthday! And this is how you repay us! By, making us slaves!" Thor shouted with rage.

Loki scowled, "Don't make me laugh Thor. If I remember, you all were trying to attack me for something I did a long time ago fools."

"Loki, my son, please, look into your heart. You know this is wrong. I understand your pain b-" Frigga was interrupted by Loki.

"You? Understand my pain? Sorry mother, but, you don't know whats it like, to be lied to all your life. Then, have you, yourself find out about your own birth, and finally have the truth and only tried to make your parents understand that you could sit on the throne! Well? Do you?" Loki hissed at his mother. "DO YOU!" He yelled with rage. He saw the tears slip down his mothers cheeks. He knew that he fractured a part of her heart. "Guards! Give them a bath, then put them to work. Well go!" Loki said as the guards rushed to the group of people before them.

Darci ran to Loki and hugged him tight. "Loki my love, come, let me stop your troubles."

"No. I have work to do. Go. I shall see you at dinner." He kissed Darci's forehead and gently pushed her towards the door.

Loki sat on the throne and rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Whatever will I do with you my pets?"

* * *

><p>Darci walked down the hall and turned left, only to bump into Jane Foster.<p>

"Watch where your going servant." Darci snarled at her and shoved Jane away from her.

"Darci, why are you doing this? Its me! Don't you know who I am! I'm your best friend, Jane Foster!" Jane cried.

"I know who you are. Gods, just shut up! You are annoying me!" Darci hissed.

Jane wondered why Darci was acting so strange. Nothing different about her. But, then, Jane noticed her eyes. What? Her eyes were blue, not yellow. Jane then dawned on the fact that Loki put a spell on Darci. And Darci didn't know it. Jane growled low in her throat.

"I'll get you for this Loki." Jane whispered under her breath. "Of course your majesty. Forgive me." Jane said before she walked off and then started running to find Thor. Darci just watched her with sudden curiosity. Then shrugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Thor!" Jane shouted as she reached the servants hall.<p>

"Jane?" She heard a familiar, too familiar voice. Thank god it was Thor. She ran to him and he crushed her with one of his big hugs. "Your safe? Thank gods. I thought that Loki. . . hurt you and I couldn't bear it. But, Jane love. . . why are you crying?" Thor asked with worry in the back of his throat.

"Oh Thor! Its Darci! Loki, he put a spell on her! Her eyes are yellow! Their usually blue! But, now. . . their yellow. . ." Her voice faded away as she sobbed on Thor's shoulder. "This is all my fault. If I had never built that Bi-Frost. Or if Darci didn't find Loki. Then it would have never been this way! I'm so sorry Thor! For putting you and your family and friends in danger!" Jane sobbed in Thor's shoulder once more.

Thor made her look at him and he said, "Don't worry Jane. I'll get us out of here. You did nothing wrong. My brother is just a fool. He will be punished for his ways. I promise. And Darci and Eric will go home and we can live our lives together." Thor promised Jane.

Jane's heart slammed into her ribs just by hearing those words. Her eye's glistened with tears with joy. "I expect you fulfill that promise." Jane teased.

Thor chuckled. "Aye my beautiful scientist." Was all he said before he kissed her, hard.

Later that evening, Jane sat on her bed, her 'new' one. The guards laughed and teased her it would feel great to lay on a bed like this. God, it was a horrible feeling. There was a hole in the mattress. The pillow had a stain on it. Looked like a blood one. And the covers were scratchy. Jane merely sighed. Guess its a part of life now.

Jane fell on the bed and bounced a couple of times, raking a hand through her hair.

"What should I do?" Jane cried. She thought and thought. How on earth can Jane undo the past? Then the thought hit her. A time machine? Well, it is possible. Jane did built a Bifrost. I'm sure its possible to build a time machine. I mean, we are in Asgard. Anything is possible here right?

It seemed like a great plan except for one problem. If she went back in time, then she would never have come here, never have gotten engaged to Thor. But, she had to do what was right.

Jane sighed, "I must do what is right for the sake of Darci and her life."

**End of Chapter 15! Once again, I am so sorry that I have taken such a long time in this. But, since I recently got the Thor movie, I just had to finish the story! Its not over yet! But, Its getting close! I hope this story has been great so far and only you can tell me if you Review. Please do! Or if you want to message me, my email is on my page. So, please feel free to do so! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- Honestly, I just want to get this story done with. I'm positive that it is finally coming to an end. Probably a few more chapters and it will finally be over! I need to work on a lot of my stories. I've been reading lots and lots of books lately so I should have improved on my writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I own NO MARVEL characters. All characters go to Stan Lee and the MARVEL people. I love you guys!**

**Characters- Loki, Darcy, Thor, Jane, Sif, Heimdall, The Warrior's Three, Odin, Frigga, Eric Selvig...etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>I hurried and finished my chores all day. It sucked really bad. One of my chores I had was partnered with Sif, and Sif was not a floor scrubber. One time, Fandral came walking by with some dishes and he slipped! All because Sif can't scrub a floor to save her life. There where times when Sif threatened to fight Loki, but we managed to stop her. Knowing Loki's powers now. Odin and Frigga were locked away in the dungeons. Volstagg was losing wait because he doesn't get a lot of food. Hogun would polish all of the armor and weapons. Thor, Fandral, Sif and I would do normal house chores, and Heimdall would just be the Gatekeeper. Loki and Darcy would just lock themselves away in the throne room and have at it. The sounds they made disgusted me. I was tempted to threaten Loki myself, but knew I couldn't win. I was just a weak mortal that was only good at science, so I controlled my anger and got back to work.<p>

It was only after I finished my chores, did I work on building my time machine. Yes, I know it sounds silly, but you would totally agree with me if you were in my shoes. I honestly hate Loki. Darcy convinced me at first that he wouldn't be so bad when we found him at the desert. Darcy, of course fell head over heels for him. Loki was... cute, but not as cute as Thor. Thor is well muscled, and a gentleman, but if Loki is whom Darcy choose, then Loki it is, but it won't be when she hears what he did to her. Anyway back to the machine, it was coming along nicely. I spent my entire day and night looking for parts to work, and boy did I find some! The machine looked like a small outhouse kinda. It was made of spare parts really. Thor didn't have his hammer anymore since Loki forced Odin to give it to him. So I used a normal hammer instead. It took all night just to put pieces together. There was a big hole on the time machine to climb into, enough to fit at least three-five people inside of it. There were buttons inside to work it. Truly, I wanted Darcy to go back in time, so she could remember what happened when she showed me the dark sky. I wanted her to not tell me before it was too late, so Thor could come down here himself, and stop Loki from his evil plans.

About two hours later, I heard someone calling me. I recognized the voice and smiled. I covered the time machine, wiped the dust off my dress, and ran to my door and opened it, to find Thor there, relief swarming over his face when he saw me, but it changed to confused when he saw the huge covered time machine in my room.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the machine.

"What that? It's nothing important. Is dinner ready?" I asked, trying to change topics.

"Uh yes, it is. Come, maybe we will be lucky and not run into Darcy or Loki." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, making me giggle. He offered his arm and I took it, then we left for dinner.

I smelled food as soon as I entered the room. Loki and Darcy sat in the center of the huge table, servants filling their wine constantly. Darcy turned to look at me and I turned away immediately. I did not want to look at her right now.

"Lets go sit down," I whispered to Thor, who gave me a smile and led me to a table with Sif, and the once Warriors Three.

"There you two are," Sif said, "man Loki and Darcy won't stop looking at us, it's creeping me out." Sif pulled a strand of hair and started to play with it nervously. "What do you think is going to happen? We need to get out of here! I cannot scrub another floor, I'm serious! It's like a deathtrap if you walk on a floor I just scrubbed. I'm meant to fight, not scrub floors. Odin and Frigga are locked in the dungeons, Valhalla, Loki is horrible." Sif said, anger flowing through her face. She turned to glare at Loki, who was talking to Darcy at the moment.

"Guys listen, I know we can make it through. Just a little more time, I'm thinking of something." I said, rubbing my head in frustration. Thor placed his hand on mine and gave me a loving smile, and I returned it.

The rest of the night turned out fine, we talked and ate and drank of course. Loki and Darcy would glance our way from time to time, and we would glance at them. We would meat each others eyes from time to time as well. When dinner was finished, Thor led me back to my bedroom. Sif and the Warriors Three went to their own chambers as well. Truly I was tired, I just wanted to fall on the bed and sleep, but I had work to do and it needed to be done before anyone figured it out.

I worked on the time machine the rest of the night and got pretty far. I only got like three hours of sleep anyway, so I might as well make it worth it. I finished the inside of the machine, and got it to function properly. It was basically done now, but the only thing I needed to do was get Darcy in it before it was to late. All that I needed was a good signal back to Earth to get it working. That should be easy really, Thor's hammer sends out all kinds of electricity. The next time Loki uses it, I'll be sure to catch some of it and that should do it, but I can't get that electricity without help, I'll need Thor's help, and he won't like the idea at all, but I have to get Darcy back to normal and save Asgard before it truly is to late, but the one person that I will truly need help with is Eric Selvig. I have no idea what happened to him, but I hope he is okay. I could never forgive Loki or Darcy if something happened to him.

* * *

><p>The next was normal of course, get up, eat breakfast, do chores, eat lunch, more chores, dinner, some free time, then bedtime. God, I feel like a kid who is being ordered around by her parents all the time. Thor looks like he is about to explode and just kill Loki from time to time. Sif purposely scrubs the floor horribly when either Loki or Darcy or both are around so they can slip and fall, even though they yell at her, she take great pleasure when they fall. Fandral would usually purposely get dirt on Loki's cape and Darcy's dresses, which just pissed those two off. Hogun would usually leave a big smudge on Loki's weapons and armor, which also pissed Loki off. Volstagg would always eat most of Loki and Darcy's food, leaving them barely anything, which just made Loki and Darcy hate us even more. I would just do my work, as well as Thor, who looked like he was plotting something himself. I just wanted to go home truly, with Eric, normal Darcy, and Thor. We could come and visit Asgard from time to time, but I just wanted to return home and work on my science with my two best friends and the man I loved, but I had to do it the hard way.<p>

I was walking down the hallway into my room when I heard a voice call out to me,

"Jane!" I turned to see Darcy, hands on her hips, tapping her left foot impatiently. It looked like she was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked, sounding oblivious to what she wanted, which was true of course.

"Come here, I need you to do something for me." She turned and walked away and I followed of course.

We entered the hot baths and it looked like it they weren't working. Now I knew what Darcy wanted for me.

"You want me to fix the hot baths?" I asked, my voice sounded tired, and I was. I wouldn't be surprised if there were bags underneath my eyes as well.

"Just this one, I need to take a bath to wash, and this one isn't working. I want you to fix it for me, then you may leave." Darcy said and motioned me towards the control panels. I walked over to see what was wrong and froze in shock. It was all in Asgardian language. I couldn't speak or read Asgardian language! I didn't want to make Darcy angry so I pressed random buttons and all sorts of things happened. Finally, I pressed the right button I guess and the water started to pour into the bath.

"I fixed it," I said, and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Good, now help me undress, then you may leave." I walked over towards her to help loosen the laces on her back. I glanced at her eyes before I faced her back and saw that they were still yellow.

I finished unlacing her dress and the dress opened up. It slowly slid off Darcy and I turned my head, not wanting to look. It would be rude to do that.

"The jewelry," Darcy said, and I unclipped her necklace, I placed the necklace on the table and stopped dead in my tracks. The necklace was a gold snake with green eyes, and it looked like magic was on it. "Jane?" I turned to see Darcy looking at me with a confused face. I looked at her eyes and saw that they were brown.

"Darcy? Are you normal?" I asked, making sure it was truly her.

"Uh, I think so. Whats going on? Why am I naked in front of you?" Darcy asked, picking up her dress to cover her body.

"Thank God! You've returned to us!" I said as I gathered Darcy in a hug.

"Jane, whats going on?" Darcy pulled back to look at me with worried face.

"Put on your dress and follow me, we need to talk." I said, and Darcy did as I said and followed out of the hot baths. I grabbed the necklace to make sure no one would find it.

* * *

><p>When I explained everything to Darcy, she seemed to get angry.<p>

"Why that bastard! I can't believe he put a spell on me! Oh, he is going to die!" Darcy began to march out of the room when I appeared right in front of her.

"Darcy wait! We need to be careful. Now, I'm building a time machine and I need you to go in, stop what happened the day we found Loki. Only you can, but I need a signal for earth, and Thor's hammer can give that to us. Since Loki has it, I am going to forge a necklace that looks exactly like the one he had you wear. I'm sure Thor can get some sort of contacts or whatever for your eyes, and you need to play this game fair. You need to pretend you hate us, and get that signal from the hammer. I will give you the tools you need, I promise, but just continue with Loki's game and then we can go home." I explained everything to Darcy slowly, and she seemed to understand.

"Alright Jane, I can play the game with Loki for now, but if does something that I can't allow, I will have to step up." She said, and I nodded in approval.

"I understand, now wait here. It shouldn't take that long to make a copy of that necklace.

It didn't take long after all, as soon as I finished I placed it on her neck. It turns out Thor did know where we could get some sort of contacts. I have no idea what the Asgardian's call it, nor do I wish to know right now. I had to go to the healing room and do a lot of work. Some coloring to the contacts had to be done. When Darcy placed the contacts on her eyes, she looked like the mean woman she was about a day ago.

"There Darcy, you're ready. Now remember, play this game fair, and don't try to cheat. You'll only loose and get us all killed." I said, and Darcy nodded. "This is also our secret, don't tell anyone, cause it will make us look suspicious."

"Got it, thanks Jane. Also, I'm sorry for all the mean things I did or say to you and the others." Darcy said, and gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, it wasn't the real you. Now go, before Loki wonders where you are." I pushed Darcy out of my bedroom and hoped, no prayed that this plan would work.

**Woo! Finished Chapter 16! Yeah, the story's coming to an end finally! A few more chapters and it shall be finished! I need to get to my Avengers story of course, so I can't wait! Anyway, please REVIEW!**


End file.
